That Purple Feeling
by Lilystem Sunrise
Summary: Alexis, a sixteen year old girl, has one crappy life. But what happens when she is given another chance in a new world? Will she try to learn kindness, or will she choose destruction? -Renamed from The Twisted Girl- (T for some language) -Pre Frisk-
1. Alexis

**Hey there. I'm restarting/renaming this story, but it is still 90% the same. Also changing the style a bit so it's not as cramped. Updates will either be on Sundays or Wednesdays, or maybe both if I have a bunch of time. As always, all chapters will be over 1,000 words, Enjoy!  
Ps. Comments fill me with determination ;)  
**

* * *

"I hate you!" the young girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed a door behind her. She ran away from the small house that she called home for so many years of her life.  
She ran away from the woman left yelling from the doorway that she had just fled from. She ran away, hoping that her life would change.  
All she ever asked for was a mother that would care about her and a life that wasn't full of disappointment. All this young girl wanted, was to escape this life of hers that felt like an everlasting hell.

This girl's name was Alexis. She was sixteen and never felt like she truly belonged anywhere. Her father had died when she was only seven years old, but she had never forgotten that day.

Sickness had swept through the town like a storm. Most people stayed in their homes, staying safe from the infection, but Alexis's father was a scientist. He wanted to help with a cure, and he did.

He was one of the lead scientists in the entire process. But there was one day when he wasn't careful enough when he went to work. It was only 24 hours later that he was gone.

He had gone to work and he had never gotten the chance to come home. That's when this world became hell. Alexis's mother became distant after that.

She only cared about herself, and even that didn't do her any good. Her mother rarely got up, barely ever went to work, and never took care of her little girl. Alexis then had to learn to care for herself.

She learned how to toughen up, how to stay away from people, and how to fight with her mother.

The arguments were always over serious matters though, such as where they would get money and food, but her mother never cared enough to listened.

When she was old enough, Alexis got a low paying job at a shop to try to hold them together and it kinda worked. She never got praise for it though. Her mother just stayed distant and stubborn.

Finally, one day, Alexis wasn't able to pay that month's rent, and her mother yelled at her for it. _This woman that does nothing but sleep and mope around every hour of every day, has the audacity to yell at me, her teenage daughter, for not being able to pay for them both,_ Alexis thought when the argument started.

That's when she decided to run.

 _Mount Ebbot. My mother would never look for me there,_ the girl said to herself as she ran for the mountain just east of the city.

Luckily it was evening, so there were very few people out on the streets and even then, most of them were to busy or tired to give this fleeing girl a second glance.

Once Alexis finally started to reach the outskirts of the city unbothered, she slowed to a calm walk. _Let's see what's so special about this mountain anyway. Not like anyone will care if I never come back._

She stared at the ground, thinking lonely thoughts. _Good, then my mother will actually have to do something in life. If not, then maybe she'll end up the streets where she belongs._

"Hey Alexis!" The upset girl looked up to see a familiar face in front of her. It was the kid that was always hanging around her in school, whether she liked it or not.

She had to admit though that it was kind of nice to have someone watch your back sometimes. He was a nice kid, and the closest thing that she had to a friend.

He was athletic, smart, but also a teenage boy nonetheless. Now was not one of those moments that she wanted him around though.

"Go away Louis."  
"Why are you all the way out here? You live closer to the center of the city, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do. I'm just going out for a jog. Needed some air."  
"Want a jogging partner?"  
"Nope."  
"Too bad. I can tell something's on your mind." The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, but didn't add anything. "So, where you going?"  
"Nowhere," the girl replied blandly.  
"Come on. Give me a place. It can be any place in this whole damn city."  
"Mount Ebbot."  
"What?" The boy was speechless for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to such a bold and plain word. Nobody ever went to the mountain.  
It was like a secret law that was always followed. But after a minute, he composed himself and confronted the girl beside him.

"What about the legend? You know, how everyone knows that there has never been a person to return from there."  
"It's just a tale. Everyone knows it's not even true Louis."  
"Fine, then I'm coming with," he stated boldly.  
"No. Leave me alone. Go home. Just stay away."  
"As a friend once boldly stated, "nope"."  
"Shut up before I punch you…" The boy laughed at the girl's response. She scowled in return.  
"Come on, we're going together. Nobody wants to go on a walk all alone. Not even an old meany like you Alexis."  
"I said shut up."  
"Yes your highness," Louis stated dramatically with a bow.

The two then continued to walk on past the city in silence and eventually started to made their way up to the mountain where the incipient of an unknown journey would make reality take a whole new meaning.


	2. Falling Down

**Hey there. The cover photo for this fanfic is Alexis (I'm pretty proud that I did that myself). Enjoy the story and don't forget that comments help fill me with determination. Please feel free to give opinions or tips as long as they aren't hate. :)**

* * *

As Alexis and Louis made their up they rocky slopes of Mount Ebbot, a small conversation began to emerge.

It started with just simple small talk, but progressed into a more friendly and enjoyable chat for the both of them.

Eventually, she told him about what had happened between her and her mother that day.

"I don't know. I guess we just don't connect like we did when I was little. She never takes any responsibility and I hate having on this crap on my hands."  
"Need something to cheer you up?" Louis asked.  
"Sure, why not."  
"Okay, how about a pun. I know you love them. What happens when a chemist dies?" he asked. "They barium." A small giggle escaped the girl's lips as they trekked on. "I would make another good chemistry joke, but all the good ones argon." The young girl's giggling slowly increased with each pun that came out of her friend's mouth. "How do you feel when you're out of coffee? Depresso." The jokes continued for a few minutes with the two laughing as they finally made it near the top.  
"Thanks Louis. I really needed some cheering up," Alexis stated as they slowly approached a cave.  
"No problem. I could tell you needed something to help you with the day." The girl smiled at him and he smiled back.

All of a sudden, Alexis stopped. The boy beside her did the exact same when he realized that there was an enormous hole in the middle of the small cave that they had just entered seconds ago. The teenage girl slowly crept up to it and tried to peer down.

"It's pitch black down there. I wonder how deep it is."  
Louis stayed back where he was, not wanting to get close to the black abyss.  
"Hand me a rock," Alexis stated.  
The boy picked up a stone the size of his fist and handed it to the girl standing two feet away from the apprehending darkness. "Why?" he asked as he handed it over.  
"I'm going to drop it and count the seconds until you hear it hit the bottom. It's usually about 10 meters a second."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I don't remember. I'm pretty sure it was just one of those random facts you learn at school," she stated plainly. She tossed the stone into the giant hole and stood there waiting. The teenage boy could hear the girl whispering the seconds away. She stopped a ten after hearing nothing.  
"That's a pretty deep hole." Louis said slowly.  
"Ya... " Alexis whispered. The two teenagers were speechless.

 _Is this what causes people to never return? Do they fall down this hole and just die? Were they all that stupid to just fall down a huge gaping hole in the floor? Are the legends even true anyway?_

"We should get going," Louis stated with a yawn. "We could do this again tomorrow, or we could go someplace else if you wanted."  
Alexis turned around and looked at the boy standing near the mouth of the cave. She waited a few seconds before replying with a "sure. Coming back up here sounds nice. I really like the view of the whole city." The boy smiled at her response.  
"I'll walk you home. It's getting dark."  
"It's fine, I can walk myself home. I'm not gonna get lost or anything. I don't think that our city is that big," she stated in a light-hearted tone.  
"Fine, I already followed you here, I don't need to follow you around everywhere." Alexis took a step forward to leave.

Her foot got stuck underneath a large vine. She attempted to pull her foot out, but she couldn't get it loose. The girl then tried to take a step forward, but she couldn't go any farther.

The vine almost seemed to pull her backwards, causing her to trip over herself and stumble back.

"Alexis!" Louis shouted as he saw his friend fall backwards in what seemed like slow motion. He attempted to reach out and grab her, but he was too late.

She was already falling down an inevitable death trap. As he looked down at the falling girl that he couldn't save, he heard her yelling his name.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Alexis slowly opened her eyes. She was staring straight up the massive hole that she had just fallen down. She quickly sat up, but regretted her actions as soon as they were done.

 _My head... how the crap did I survive that fall?_ She looked down at what she was sitting on, finding only a patch of golden flowers. The girl poked at one of them, seeing that they felt completely normal.

 _How the fuck did these prevent my death? They're just normal flowers..._ Alexis slowly shook her aching head to try to clear her mind. _Whatever. I'm alive. But how do I get back up? It's too sleep to climb._

The girl went through a list of ideas, but the only one that made sense was to try to see if the cave lead anywhere. _I should probably rest my head first though._

The young girl laid her head back onto the soft golden flowers and looked up. _Louis! Oh my god... he probably thinks I'm dead!_ "Louis! Louis, I'm down here! I'm still alive!" the girl shouted as loud as she could.

She waited to see if there was a response, but nothing came. _How long have I been out? It could have been days! He has to be the one to tell my mother. To tell the cops... oh my... I guess that many people at school won't notice though. I feel so bad for him. I wish he knew..._

Alexis laid there, flashing through her thoughts. It finally got the point where she was overwhelmed with ideas and emotion.

She got herself to sit up, but she still wasn't able to stand or walk without stumbling. To help calm herself, she decided to pick some of he golden blossoms and make a crown out of them.


	3. The Different Flower

_Well, lets see what kind of shit I'm stuck in now._ The teenager stood up after finishing her golden crown and started to walk down the dimly lit cave. She quickly realized that her shoulder bag was missing.

She turned around and found it laying a few feet away. _Good. Notebook, check. Pen, check. Glasses, check._ _How is this place even bright enough to see in?_ She suddenly thought.

She continued down the wide path and made it to a grand entryway. She gingerly stepped through only to find a single golden flower bathing in a small patch of grass directly under a spot of sunlight.

Alexis walked up to it and reached down to pick it. She jumped back in surprise as the flower opened it's eyes and blinked.

 _What the hell is going on... a flower... with eyes... and a mouth... and it's staring at me..._ The girl's eyes were wide with fear as she backed away from the plant.

The flower perked up and smiled in response.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! You're new around here, aren'tcha? You must be so scared." The young girl started to breath heavily and her eyes widened more.

 _Shit. It talks. The flower fucking talks. Great. I'm in even deeper shit than I thought._

"Come here and I'll teach ya how things work down here!"  
"Umm, uh... n-no, um, th-thanks F-F-Flow-Flowey..." Alexis stuttered as she backed away even further.  
The flower pouted and replied, "that's no way to teach a friend after you try to pick them. It was very rude of you to try that, but I'll forgive you!" The little golden bloom straightened up and smiled again. The girl took a deep breath to compose herself in front of the little yellow creature.  
"Okay. Umm. Again, no thanks. I'll make it on my own." The flower suddenly seemed to have been absorbed by the ground and Alexis sighed with relief. A second later, the flower appeared in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards onto her butt. "What the hell! Stay away you creep!" she yelled. Flowey squinted in disapproval.

"Those aren't very nice words. That's no way to greet a creature that's trying to be friends with you, now is it?"  
"I said, stay the hell away from me you freak of nature, or whatever you are."  
Flowey smiled and replied, "I'm a flower. Now let me help you or you're gonna have a hard time down here. There are monsters that aren't very nice, but I can help you with them. It's really no trouble. Who would want to pass up a chance to have a friend like me?"  
"Fine, them what happens to all the other humans that fall down here? Where are they?" She girl asked skeptically.  
"Why, it's been at least a decade since a human like you has fallen down here. And they never listen anyway. They always want to kill the monsters. And lets just say that things don't end well for them. They're too weak, but I can help you be strong!"

The young girl weighed her options and finally came to a decision. She stood up calmly, stepped in front of the flower, then stepped over it. She continued down the corridor, making her way to another entryway.  
"Hey!" Flowey yelled at her. "Come back here!" Alexis continued walking, but picked up her pace slightly. "Fine!"

The flower creature then appeared a few feet in front of Alexis and started shouting again. "If you think you can survive without me, then you're wrong!" The girl walked past him, but it reappeared. "You need me! They all needed me! But nobody ever listens to the sweet little flower, now do they!" The girl walked on, but a bit faster. "You'll regret this! They all regret it!" The flower screamed angrily from behind.

The teenager speed walked through the dimly lit doorway. Only right as she went through it, she ran into a wall of white fur. Her body was thrown to the ground for a second time that day due to fright.

"Oh!" a motherly voice exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" The tall figure then bent over and extended a hand. "Let me help you up dear child. Please forgive me for not being careful. I was not expecting a human. The area is usually empty."

The teenager looked up at the figure skeptically. Alexis relaxed her muscles, but refused the monsters help. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet and stood in front of her next obstacle.

She looked at the monster with distaste and replied, "hey there cow lady, I-" The girl was stopped from a gasp coming from the creature in front of her.  
"Oh! Silly child. I'm a goat, not a cow." The "goat" lady giggled at the teenagers confusion. "But please, call me Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I check around here almost everyday to see if a human has fallen."  
Alexis raised her eyebrows. "Okaaaay... ya, I fell. But how the f-..." Something about the goat woman in front of Alexis made her restrain from cursing at her. "How do I get back up. My friend is up there and he probably thinks I'm dead. I have to let him know that I'm alive."

Toriel frowned. "I am so sorry my dear. You cannot return to the surface. The barrier keeps us trapped down here."  
"But I HAVE to get back up there." _Since when do I care how someone feels about me?_ The young girl questioned.  
"Dear child, the only way you can make it back up is if you managed to get past the king AND kill a monster. It's impossible to accomplish!"  
"What am I suppose to do then? Wander around down here forever?" The young girl started tearing up. _I thought life couldn't get any worse. This is a whole different hell to live through._

"Child, -" Toriel was cut off by the teenager standing in front of her.  
"Stop calling me a child. Please stop calling me child..."  
The goat woman's face saddened with pity. "Then what shall I call you dear?" She asked in a sweet, motherly tone.  
"Alexis. My name is Alexis," the girl replied with a deep breath.

"Well, Alexis, if you ever end up beyond the ruins, most monsters will try to kill you. They want your soul to help break the barrier keeping us down here. But in the ruins, I can keep you safe." _This just got even better... Not only am I stuck in this shit hole, but almost every living thing down here wants me dead. Great._ "Please, follow me. We will go to the ruins and you can get some sleep. You look like you need a good nights rest."  
"That sounds fantastic actually."  
"Oh, and just out of curiosity, do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"  
"I actually like them both equally."  
"I'm glad to hear that."

"One last thing," Alexis stated as they started to make their way to the ruins, "do you know Flowey?"  
"Who?"  
"He was this golden flower that wouldn't shut up about teaching me how to survive down here. It was kinda creepy."  
Toriel looked confused. "I didn't think any monsters were out this far past the ruins. Usually they stay inside of them. And I've certainly never heard of a flower looking monster before."  
"Oh, well. As long as that thing stays away from me, I'm pretty okay."

* * *

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying the story. I feel like the longer it is, the more exciting it will get. I am really looking forward to these future chapters even though I don't have like, 90% of it planned out. Please leave some comments/tips about the story! I really appreciate it! Stay Determined!**


	4. The Ruins

**Okay, this chapter was really hard to write and I don't know why... But I did work hard on it and I tried to make things realistic. At the moment, the story is very similar to Frisk's, but it will start to change here in a chapter or two. Enjoy!  
Ps. Divergent strabismus means the opposite of cross eyed if you didn't know...**

* * *

"Welcome to the ruins, Alexis." The teenage girl looked up in awe at the beautiful structure in front of her.  
"It's beautiful..." she breathed.  
"I'm glad you like it. Follow me and I will show you how the ruins operate," the kind goat woman beamed. The two walked up different flights of stairs that both lead up to the magnificent entrance.

Toriel lead the way in and stopped in the first room. "Most rooms will have puzzles in them, but I will teach you how to go through them." Alexis looked around to see only six buttons on the floor, a door straight ahead, a lever to the right of it, and a sign to the left. "I will go through this puzzle for you. I would not want you getting hurt my dear."  
"How would I get hurt?" the girl asked.  
"There are things in the room that may be unseen now, but would appear if the puzzle were to be done incorrectly." Alexis nodded in response.

Toriel walked across four of the buttons and pulled the lever. The door then opened and the tall monster went through. Alexis looked back down the hallway that she had come from.

 _Is this what I'll have to live through for the rest of my life? Are these ruins the only place that I can call home now? I mean, life on the surface sucked, but at least I knew how things worked. And nobody wanted me dead up there..._

"Alexis?" Toriel had come back through the doorway, wondering what the young girl was doing. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if this is too much to take in. I know that you are tired my dear. I will do all of the puzzles today and we can go over them another day if we need to." The girl smiled up at the tall monster in front of her.  
"That sounds great," she replied lazily. The teenager really was quite tired and she longed for her bed back on the surface.

 _I'll never see it again, will I? Nor the rest of my stuff. No more markers, or paints. Just a pen and a notebook. I guess it's better than nothing._

The kind goat woman and the tired human slowly made their way through each room in the ruins.

As the monster completed them, Alexis got out her notebook and scribbled small, sloppy notes about each room to help her in the future.

As they walked on, the girl noticed the monster was actually rather tall compared to a human. She realized that Toriel had to be at least eight feet tall, considering she herself was 5'5'' and the monster in front of her had over two feet on her.

 _I wonder what the average monster height is..._ The young girl's mind began to drift even more while coming up with new questions about the creatures living below the mountain.

She thought about asking Toriel many of her questions, but never brought any of them up due to her lack of sleep and sudden shyness.  
All of a sudden, Toriel turned around and faced the fallen human.

"We are finally here. I will show you to your room so you can finally get some rest."  
"Thank you so much Toriel. I really appreciate it." The duo proceeded to enter the house. Alexis stared in awe once more at the beautiful sights that the ruins held.

The goat woman then lead the girl to the right, where a long hallway was waiting. They stopped at the first door and Toriel opened it, then stepped back.

"This is your room Alexis. Please make yourself comfortable. Feel free to look around and take whatever you think you may need. I'll either be in the next room down the hallway or on the other side of the house. Good night my dear." The monster then walked down the hallway and entered the next room.

 _I'm assuming that's her room. I wonder what's at the end of the hallway..._ Alexis shook away her curious thoughts and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. _Why does she have a children's bedroom?_

The curious girl looked around the room. She found stuffed... monsters?, an assortment of different shoes, and stripped jumpers that were meant for someone much smaller than herself.

 _Does Toriel had a child? Did she use to have a child?_ Alexis then sat of the bed and pulled her bag off and dug out her supplies. She put on her glasses and opened her notebook.

 _Shoot. My notebook has a tear on the back... How did I not notice that earlier when I was with Toriel? I wonder if it happened whenever I fell or... when else could it have happened?_

The teenager then pulled out her pen and started to doodle.

As time progressed, Alexis's drawing was taking the shape of the goat woman. It was a rough sketch, but still clear enough to represent the monster.

She turned the page and started to draw a monster that she had seen poking around a corner in the ruins earlier.

It had appeared to have been afraid of Toriel because once the taller female had moved on, it come out into the open. But Alexis had only gotten a glance before she had to move on.

It was easy to remember though because it highly resembled the toads that the girl had seen on the surface.

The one thing that truly stuck out about them other than their large size, was that they were white. They also appeared to be divergent strabismus along with having a pronounced frown.

 _I can't even imagine what other creatures live down here... Do they all look similar to animals or plants above ground?_ Once she finished her second drawing, she remember her first monster encounter.

 _Ugh... That stupid petaled freak..._ But she drew the creature anyway so that it would be recorded. Once she finished her third drawing, the girl finally laid down and drifted off into a pleasant slumber.


	5. Home?

**Hey there readers. I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise things will really start to pick up in the next chapter and also, check out my poll that I have up. Leave a comment and keep up that determination!**

* * *

Alexis woke up to an amazing aroma. She slowly pulled herself out of bed, taking in a deep breath. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light in the bedroom, her senses were suddenly alert.

The girl had forgotten all about her insane trip down to the underground the second that her head had hit the pillow last night. _Well, looks like this hell hole isn't just a figment of my psychotic mind..._

Almost simultaneously, the girls eyes darted around for her possessions. Her bag was hung up on one of the bed posts while her notebook was laying open on the floor by her feet.

Luckily, Alexis had remembered to put her glasses and the flower crown in her bag before falling fast asleep. _Where is my pen though...?_

After a few minutes of searching around the room, the teenager found it hiding underneath the bed. As Alexis finished reorganizing her things, she heard the door slowly creek open.

Instantly, she froze. A large white head poked out from the half-open doorway.  
"Alexis? There's breakfast if you would like some. I assume that you are hungry after a long day yesterday."

The teenager relaxed after hearing Toriel's voice. "Sure." As Alexis made her way toward Toriel, she realized that she was smiling.

 _Why does it feel like Toriel cares more than my real mother ever did? She just made me breakfast even though we've barely met. She lead me though every room and puzzle throughout this whole place and we only know each other's names._

 _Why do I even trust her? I don't trust Flowey, but Toriel already seems like a best friend. She could shiv me in my sleep for all I know. So why do I trust her?_

All of these thoughts raced through the teens head as she followed Toriel to the living room.

"Take a seat wherever you like my dear. I'll bring out the food while you get comfortable," Toriel stated as she walked further through the house. Alexis decided to sit at the end of the table closest to the exit in case something arose.

The girl was just about to let her imagination get the best of her as Toriel walked back into the room. She was holding a large tray with two cups of water, some vegetables, and two slices of pie. Alexis instantly recognized the smell from when she woke up.

The goat woman set down the tray in the middle of the table and set half of the dishes in front of the human, then the other half at the end of the table.

Alexis cleared her throat then addressed the tall monster. "Thank you Toriel, it smells really good. And you really didn't need to make this much food. I would have been fine with just a small snack."  
"Nonsense," Toriel retorted. "You had a very long and confusing day yesterday. You deserved a good night sleep and a big meal too."  
Alexis smiled kindly at Toriel. "I really appreciate it. But it is more food than what I'm use to."  
"Well, eat however much you want and I'll save the rest for later."

After the two had finished breakfast, they sat and chatted for a while. Most of it was small talk, but it helped Alexis become more comfortable with her new monster friend.

Eventually, Toriel excused herself from the conversation to clean up. Alexis offered to help, but the motherly monster refused to let her. The girl finally gave in and went back to her room.

 _I could really make this feel like home. If I just add a few personal touches, I could get use to this pretty fast. I should probably ask Toriel first though..._

The teenager went over to her bag and pulled out the flower crown she had made. It still looked like it had yesterday.

 _Do these flowers not wilt? Or do they wilt at a much slower pace than the ones on the surface?_

Alexis decided to put the ring of golden flowers back on her head. She also took the hairband she had around her wrist and put her hair into a low ponytail that went over her shoulder. She then took her bag off of the bed post and put it on.

 _Okay, I have everything all packed up. Let's go have an adventure._

Alexis walked back to the living room to wait for Toriel. During breakfast, they had talked about what they were going to do that afternoon and had agreed that the girl would accompany the monster through her daily routine checkup of the ruins.

The teenager stood here waiting for a few minutes before Toriel came out of he kitchen.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Toriel asked the human.  
The girl nodded, "yup. I have everything I need. Also... whenever we get back... oh, never mind."  
The monster looked worried and replied. "It's fine dear. You can ask me anything. I won't get mad at you. Please, ask me."

Alexis felt like a little girl looking up at the motherly figure above her. "Well, I was wondering if... maybe we could fix up my room a bit. I mean, it's fine if we don't, but it would be nice to make it feel a bit more like home... never mind. It was a stupid question..." The girl's eyes went down to her feet.  
"Oh! That's a great idea. We can get started right after we get back and have lunch," Toriel beamed at the girl.

Alexis looked up and smiled shyly back. _Why do I get so flustered whenever I ask Toriel something? She's such a nice per-. No, monster._

 _Why am I even comfortable staying here? I should be freaking out. I mean, I fell down a hole, in a mountain, fell on some flowers, that somehow cushioned my fall, ran into a talking flower, then literally ran into a giant goat, that also talks, who brought me home like a lost puppy or something, and now I want to renovate 'my' room._

 _I'm insane._

"Come on Alexis. We need to go soon or we won't make it back in time for lunch."

The young girl snapped out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and then followed the tall, goat-like monster out of the home.


	6. Nightmare

**Finally! I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter because this is where things will finally start to move along. Thanks to everyone who's read this far! Stay Determined! :3**

* * *

It had been a few weeks, or it seemed like a few weeks, since Alexis had fallen into the mountain.

The girl had been living happily with Toriel the whole time period and very rarely thought about her old life. Her new home was much better than what she had been use to.

She was well fed, had an almost mother-daughter relationship with Toriel, and was never yelled at for being lazy. Even then, the teenager was usually helping out the goat monster with one thing or another.

The human enjoyed walking around the ruins with Toriel and she occasionally wrote notes and drew things in the surrounding area. Alexis was happy to learn about Whimsuns, Looxs, Vegatoids, Migosps, and Moldsmals.

The girl was especially glad that she never encountered Flowey again.

She had even befriended a ghost. She and Napstablook had become decent friends even though the didn't talk much. Alexis was finally happy with her life.

. . . . .

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like some fresh meat. I just can't wait to get a hold of this one," a feminine voice echoed from the darkness._

 _A figure cowered in a nearby corner, trying to push down their overwhelming fear. With what little light that was in the room, the glint of a knife could be seen. The figure recoiled even more in an attempt to conceal their narrow frame._

 _"Oh, come on out. I want to teach you how to play a little game. I call it 'lets butcher the coward'. I really ought to find a catchier name, don't ya think?"_

 _A tiny whimper could barely be heard. "There you are." The scarily wide grin and red eyes seemed to glow from their position on the hunter's face._

 _A scream cut through the empty area, shortly coming to a sudden stop. A high pitched mechanical laughter echoed afterward._

Alexis' body rushed into a sitting position in her bed. The girl's breaths were shallow and ragged and her eyes were wide in fear.

 _It'sokayit'sokayit'sokay. It's just a dream. Just a really fucking terrifying dream. Oh my gosh. It's over. I'm fine. It's all fine..._ The teenagers eyes closed and her breaths eventually became even once again.

 _What the hell was that?_ Alexis kept tossing her thoughts back and forth in her mind. She even thought about going to wake up Toriel and consult her about the nightmare.

The girl eventually turned the idea away deciding that it could wait until morning. Even though the dream was bone-rattling, the one thing that truly made Alexis uneasy was the fact that the ruins no longer felt safe.

The human laid back down and failed every attempt of going back to sleep. She laid in bed until the smell of Toriel's cooking encouraged her to finally leave her covers.

Alexis got up and got dressed in her underground clothes. They were made out of spider silk and were surprisingly comfortable.

The fabric could easily be formed to a specific form, easy to fix, easily washed, and Toriel had even found a way to dye the silk. Alexis chose a purple top and a pair of long black pants.

The human then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and get her food. The rest of the morning was fairly normal excluding Alexis' worrying thoughts. It wasn't until after the routine check around the ruins that the girl finally confronted Toriel about her troubles.

"Toriel, I need to ask you about something," the teenager stated shyly.  
The motherly figure's expression went from kind and pleasant to worrying. "Yes, what is it my dear?"  
"I... I... Can..." the girl's words faltered.

 _How can I say this without offending Toriel? Especially after everything she's done for me! Alexis. Just ask it. Get it over with._

"I want to see more of the underground. Can _we_ just take a little look outside of the ruins? Just like, I don't know. Two minutes maybe?"  
"My dear child," Toriel started, "why do you want to leave the ruins? There isn't anything outside of the ruins that would be good for you. Every monster out there wants you soul. Please, the only thing I ask of you is that you stay within the ruins."

"Toriel." Alexis looked the monster in the eyes now. "Please."  
The monster's whole frame seemed to droop and sadden. "My dear child. I ask only one thing of you, and that is to not leave the ruins. If you do, please, never come back."

Alexis' eyes widened in surprise. _Why would Toriel say something like that? What's wrong with just taking a peek?_

"If you leave," the monster said with tears in her eyes, "I do not want to spend my time waiting for you to return. It has happened too many times before."

The young girl looked down in defeat. "Okay."

Toriel sighed in relief. Alexis walked back to her room in silence and left the monster to her own devices. _I'm sorry Toriel. I have to do this..._

Alexis walked down the stairs and through the long hallways beneath the house. She eventually made it to the last doorway. The girl slowly opened the enormous door and poked her head outside.

 _It's snowing. I didn't think that you could have weather underground._ The human sidled out from behind he door and stepped into the snow.

The girl looked in wonder at her beautiful surroundings. _Where does the snow come from? Where does the light come from? How are there this many trees down here?_

A second later, Alexis stood completely still. A shiver ran up her spine as she saw the shadow of a figure a few yards ahead of her.

Alexis blinked and the shape was only a foot away from her. Even with the figure that close to her, all that the teenager could make out of it was a dim blue glow coming from one eye.

A voice rang through Alexis' head. _Be tough. Be strong. Be determined._

* * *

 ** _Ps. Even though this is set Pre-Frisk, it's not certain that Alexis is doomed to death. I have an idea or two up my sleeve that doesn't end up with her corpse at the finale._**


End file.
